XBZ
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is one of my better X-overs. IT's a DBZ/X-Men fic using my chars. and the Z-fighters in New York. (The titles got messed up though.)
1. First meeting

I decided to take a trip to New York today to see the sights. Since I was a Saiyan, I could fly there in no time. When I got there I noticed a parade going on and decided to stop by and watch. As the parade continued I could hear some strange animal sounds coming from one of the floats. A few seconds later a man in a lot of fur jumped out of the float and dove into the audience at a shorter man who popped out three blades from each hand. At this point everyone in the audience had run away from the spot except for the two men fighting, me and a girl who appeared to be in her teens.  
  
I watched the two men fight and noticed they were much faster than normal people, but still nowhere near as fast as me. The girl had black hair and was wearing a yellow raincoat and could shoot pyrotechnics from her hands. With her help the shorter man quickly got the upper hand in the fight against the other and the battle appeared to about to be over when a giant robot appeared and shot a tendril out of it's hand at the girl. I picked up a piece of nearby tile from the sidewalk, I'll fix it later, and threw the tile at the robots arm, cutting it off. The robot turned the other arm to me and fired a blast of plasma, which I let hit me. I could hear the taller man was laughing. I stepped out of the smoke and almost burst out laughing myself at his surprised expression on his face. Then I looked down at my jacket and saw the sides were burned. "This was my favorite jacket you bucket head." I then raised one hand and fired a blast that blew it robot's head away. Then I raised my other hand next to the first and fired a shot the totally disintegrated the giant robot.  
  
The taller man took advantage of the distraction my powers caused and knock the shorter man into the nearest building and jumped at me. "You can't even knock people through one building" I said with a laugh. He was a little faster than I thought and caught me off guard and threw me into an abandoned building. After I landed I noticed I had been thrown into the main support beam for the building. Before I could get up, the whole thing collapsed on top of me. I could barely hear him laughing again, and I got mad.  
  
With a yell I powered up to Super Saiyan, causing the rubble to be shot straight up into the air. I could easily see the look of fear and confusion in his eyes when he saw I was still alive, I now had golden blonde hair and bluish green eyes, and had just sent a whole building worth of rubble in the air. I raised one hand, fired a blast that destroyed the rubble, then I flew into the taller man and beat him through a wall. When he finally got up, he rushed at me again, but I just hit him in the jaw with one hand and sent him flying up, until I appeared next to him and kicked him out of the city.  
  
When I landed, the shorter man was starting to get up. "Who was that?" I asked after I returned back to normal. The shorter man just looked around, then said, "Where is he? Where did Sabretooth go?" "He's probably going to land in Mexico." I said. The girl walked over to me and said, "I'm Jubilee, and this is Logan, but people call him Wolverine. Who are you?" "I'm Kojiro." I said, "Was he a friend of yours?" Logan just looked away and frowned. "So are you a mutant to?" Jubilee asked. I gave her a confused look and said, "What? I'm no mutant, I'm a Saiyan warrior." I was about to leave when Jubilee invited me to stay with them at their place for a while. I decided to go with them because it was better than trying to find a room in New York, especially when you have a tail.  
  



	2. Meeting the Rest

We pulled up to their mansion they live in and I thought, "Wow, they must be loaded with cash to live in a place like this." I followed them inside and saw a red haired woman sitting on the couch watching the news. Before I could say anything the woman on the couch said, "Who's your new guest Logan?" I leaned over to Jubilee and whispered, "How did she know I was here? She didn't even look." "She's telepathic," Jubilee explained, "She could sense your thoughts." Soon more people came into the room to welcome back Logan and Jubilee and noticed I was here. After they said their hellos they began introducing themselves to me. "I'm Scott Summers" said the man with red sunglasses, "De name's Gambit." said a guy with black and red eyes, "My name's Ororoe Munroe, but here they call me Storm." said a woman with white hair, "I'm Jean Grey" said the red haired Telepath, "My name's Rouge, sugah. What's yours?" said a woman with red hair with a white stripe down the middle. "I'm Kojiro. I met Logan and Jubilee here at a parade when a guy in yellow fur attacked them, then a giant robot." Scott put his hand on his chin and said, "Why would Sabretooth be at a parade, and why would the Sentinels go there too?" I saw Jubilee talking to Rouge and a guy in a wheel chair and I could tell she was telling them about my powers she saw, and they looked very impressed.  
  
My thought were interrupted when I heard Logan say, "I'd like to see how he handles the Danger room." "Sounds good to me," I said, "What's the danger room?" "It's where they go to train to improve their skills and powers." said the guy in the wheel chair, "By the way I'm Prof. Charles Xavier." Jubilee offered to lead me to the danger room entrance while the other went to the control room. As I stepped into the room I noticed the room was very large and empty. "Now all of what will appear are just simulations," Prof. X said over the speaker, "If it gets to tough for you just tell us and it'll stop." I just slightly rolled my eyes and said to myself, 'yeah right.' The next minute later, A pole shot out of the wall at my head, I just zanzokened a foot behind where I was standing and broke the pole. After that A couple of robots shot out of the wall and prepared to attack. Before the could do anything I fired an energy bust at each of them and blew them all away.  
  
Eventually the robots became the giant one I first saw, and I decided to let the robots make the first move. The first one grabbed me with the metal tendril and the other one fired repeated laser shots at me. after the laser blasts stopped there was still smoke, so I powered up to Super Saiyan and ripped the tendril out of the robots arm and threw it back into it's face. As the smoke cleared I could still see the sentinel aiming at me and it soon fired a constant beam this time in its pathetic attempt to finish me off. I caught the beam with one hand and turned it back into the giant robot.  
  
After an hour of constant battles I still hadn't tired of the battles and was now fighting a smaller robot the looked like a purple guy with a blue mohawk. I was fighting with just my fists at this point but I was only moving at his speed. After I destroyed him I was getting bored with the battles and said, "How much longer is this going to take?" "Do you want to stop?" asked Prof. X. "Yeah this is getting dull." I said. After the program had stopped I stepped out of the room and went to the control room. "So how'd I do?" I asked. "Great, How are you in so much control of such a power? Most of our kind need weeks to months or even years to control their powers." Prof. X said. I took a deep breath then said, "One, I'm not a mutant if that's what you meant, and two I've been training since I was a child, so lets leave it at that." After that we started talking about what to do for lunch. Scott and Jean were packing food in a basket for a picnic, Logan was getting on a motorcycle, Prof. X was probably going to eat here, Gambit was saying he was going to make the best gumbo he ever made and Rouge was trying to talk him out of it. Jubilee just silently walked out the door without anyone except me noticing so I quickly followed her out the door. "Where're ya going?" I asked as I zanzokened in front of her. She jumped back in shock and fired a blast at me which just hit and did nothing. "Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically rubbing off the burn marks on my shirt. "Sorry about that," She said, "You just scared me when you popped up like that. I was just going to the mall to eat." "May I ask why?" I asked. She just shrugged and said, "I basically grew up there, and I like the food. Don't you like hanging out at the place you grew up at?" "I can't, it was destroyed quite a while ago, along with everyone I knew." I said sadly. "Sorry, I didn't know. I lost both my parents when I was little, then I lost my foster parents to and I had to live at the mall." she said.  
  
We talked the whole way to the mall and almost didn't notice when we got there because of our conversation. We went to the food courts and tried to decide what to get. "Should we get Pizza Hut, Chick-Fillet, Dairy Queen, Mc Donald's, or what?" I asked, then I realized I had no money. Jubilee suggested Pizza Hut and ordered a large Pizza. We each took half, and continued our conversation. "So when did you meet the rest of the X-Men?" I asked. "It was at this mall when I first saw the sentinels. The came looking for me for some reason. After that I basically become one of them." she said. After we finished the pizza we hit the arcade for a while. I watched her play Virtual Fighter 2 which seemed to be a game she mastered, then I took a turn. We continued playing games until the arcade closed and we headed back to the Mansion.  
  
"So the whole place is supposed to be a school, but it's really a secret base. Is that the way it is?" I asked. She laughed quietly to herself then said, "Actually it's both. The Prof. teaches young mutants to control their powers to help people." "That doesn't sound like what my people would have done." I said. That made her curious. "What would your people have done?" She asked. "They would have leveled the planet and killed everything for the guy we were working for, Freiza, who would in turn sell the planet to the highest bidder. We must have gotten to good at it because I heard that Freiza was the one who destroyed our planet himself." I said. When we got back to the mansion, Logan was sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?" Jubilee asked. Logan looked to us and said. "Oh, hi. The Prof. says he just picked up reading on Sabretooth in Mexico City after sensing him at the parade and now he's trying to figure it out." 'I guess I did kick him to Mexico after all' I thought. "At least we won't have to worry about him for a while." Logan said, "Oh yeah Chuck wanted me to show ya where your room's going to be." He led me to the rooms down the hall and opened the last door on the left and said, "This is where your room is, mine is the one next to yours, Jubilee is in the last one across from you, Rouge's is next to her, Gambit's is next to mine, Scott and Jean are in their own room next to Rouge's." He finished telling me where everyone's room was and left for a bar.  
  
I walked into my room to check it out. It was a large room with a window that faced the city. 'I can use the window if I have to leave in a hurry.' I thought, 'I'd better go get my things from my old apartment. I opened the window and powered up enough to fly at top speed. I shot off like a shooting star and ran into Rouge a second later. "Ow, Watch out where your flying, sugah." she said rubbing her head, "I suppose flying on fire is your power?" "Huh, Oh yeah right," I said as I realized I still had my aura around me and powered down to get rid of it, "Sorry about that. I was just getting the stuff from my old apartment." I floated to the side then shot off again, this time I carefully scanned the area ahead of me.  
  
I flew in the window of my apartment and put my stuff in a bag, then I threw a capsule on it and shrunk it down. 'The Capsule Corp. is so cool. who else can invent something like this?' I thought as I picked the capsule and put in my pocket with my other two, one was a orange ball with two stars on it, the other was my old armor that expands to fit any size. I went down stars to the desk to give the key back and tell them I was moving out. I walked outside and tried to remember if I was forgetting anything. I decided I wasn't and went into an alley to fly off where no one could see me. I made it back to the mansion to see a guy in a purple cape floating above the ground with a shield around him which was protecting him from Cyclops' optic blasts. He dropped the shield and fired a few shots at the guns sticking out of the mansion, causing them to crumple in on themselves. I powered up and zanzokened in front of the guy and hit in the stomach, causing him to drop to the ground. "Thanks for your help. You're pretty fast." Cyclops said. "You don't know the half of it." I said with a bragging smile on my face. I looked over at the guy I just punched down and asked, "Who was that?" "That is Magneto. He's one of our oldest enemies who was friends with the professor." I looked back to Magneto and said, "Yeah I guess he is pretty old. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard."  
  
I flew up to the window to my room and pushed the button on the capsule with my stuff and threw it in the center of the room. With a puff of smoke, the bag with my stuff appeared and I spent the next few minutes setting my stereo, T.V. and my playstation up, and putting my clothes away. Jubilee came in my room to tell me that dinner was done just as I had put my armor on a stand. She looked around the now full room and asked, "Where'd all this stuff come from? You didn't have it with you earlier." I just laughed to myself and set a small plate with a caved in center. I took out my last capsule and said, "This is how I got this stuff here." Jubilee gave me a skeptical look until I pushed the button and threw it on the ground. When the smoke cleared, there was a small orange ball with two stars on it. I picked it up and placed it on the plate and said, These capsules are made from a company in Tokyo, Japan. These things can hold anything you need. So what's for dinner?"  
  



	3. Strange Tourists

We got to the dinning room and Gambit came out the kitchen door with a big pot and said, "I made plenty of gumbo for everyone." "What's gumbo?" I whispered to Jubilee. "A soup made of multiple ingredients. Knowing Gambit, probably a little bit of anything edible was thrown in the pot." I made a slightly sick face and thought 'gross, how can anybody eat stuff like that?' "Excuse me, but I think I'll go out eat. I'm not too big on this gumbo thing." I said getting up from the table. "I'll go with him. I don't feel like gumbo tonight." Jubilee said. When Jubilee came outside I was staring off in the sky. "What are you looking at?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, I saw a plane flying overhead. Are you coming with me, or are you just stepping out for air?" I asked. "What do you think?" Jubilee replied. We started walking to the city to find a fast food place to eat. When we got to the city, A new building caught my eye. "I didn't see that place earlier did you?" I asked pointing to the new building. The building was a Chinese food restraunt with a wide "Grand Opening" banner across it.  
  
We went inside and saw a group of people who looked like tourist. "I love the smell of Chinese food." I whispered to Jubilee while we waited for a waitress. I took another look at the only group in the restaurant and noticed some of them looking oddly at me. They stopped looking at me when their food arrived and the taller man with spikey hair started eating really fast. We were finally seated and we studied the menus for something to order. While the menus were up, I leaned over to Jubilee and quietly whispered, "Do you feel anything weird coming from some of the people in that group over there?" She just gave me another confused look and whispered, "What are you talking about?" I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to studying the menu. "I'll have the fried Wan-Tons, sweet and sour pork, and fried rice. I said when the waitress came to take our orders. "I'll have that too, only no fried rice." Jubilee said. While we waited for our food I studied the other group through the corner of my eye. There were 8 guys, two tall guys with spikey black hair, one tall guy with a cap pulled down to just above his eyes, two shorter guys, one bald, the other with spikey hair going straight up, one teenage kid with purple hair going down both sides, a kid with spikey black hair (most of them do), and a small really pale child with red circles on his cheeks. There were also three women with them, one with black hair in a bun who was currently trying to get one of them to stop eating so fast, there was one with blue hair trying to talk to the shorter man with spikey hair, and another teenager with blonde hair who was sitting with the short bald man. 'What a weird group. What would a group like that have in common?' I thought.  
  
Just then our food arrived and Jubilee said, "I'm back." "Where'd you go?" I asked. "You were so busy studying that group over there you didn't even notice me leaving. I had to wash my hands." She said pretending to be annoyed. After we ate, we paid our bill and walked outside. "Ready to go back?" I asked. "Sure, but it's going to be a long walk and I didn't bring my roller blades." Jubilee said. After looking around and seeing nobody around I picked Jubilee up and said, "Then I'll fly us there." Then I powered up and shot off into the sky. I took one look back at the restraunt and saw the three taller guys looking out the door after me.  
  
When we landed at the mansion, it was midnight. "The Prof. doesn't enforce a curfew does he?" I asked. "Nah, just as long as we get back safely." Jubilee replied as she went inside. I stayed outside for a while to study the area around the mansion so I would know the place. I was about to go inside when another boy with black hair appeared. He was in a black shirt with a white one underneath it, and a bandanna around his neck. "You seem to be pretty strong. Wanna fight?" He asked with an evil grin. "I don't want to have to hurt you." I said. He just laughed and disappeared. "Wha?!?!?" I said just as he appeared and kicked me in the side sending me into a tree. "You won't hurt me, but I will kill you." He said as he charged at me. I powered up to a Super Saiyan and avoided his attack. I quickly realized he was faster than me as he appeared in front of me and started punching at me. I blocked as many hits as I could, but he still hit me several times before sending me through the wall of the mansion.  
  
As I got up Wolverine came into the room with his claws out and said, "What's going on here?" "Stay back," I warned, "this guy is good at this." I then turned to the hole in the wall in time to block his next kick, but the force was still enough to send me flying across the room. I quickly stood up after I landed and fired a double handed beam at him. He tried to block the beam, but I was too close and he was engulfed by it. When the beam cleared, he was no longer standing there. I was about to relax when I saw him at the hole in the wall. "You're pretty good, but now I have better things to do." With that said he turned away and flew away like I had done several times. "Who was that?" Wolverine asked. "I don't know," I said still staring at the hole. I rubbed my finger against my lip and saw blood and added, "But he's very dangerous."  
  



	4. The Nightmare

The next morning I came into the living room and noticed everyone staring at the huge hole in the wall. I could hear them saying names of people who they think could have knocked a hole in the wall of the mansion that big without them knowing about it until now. I went straight into the danger room to try to develop a new technique. After a few hours I was able to fire a beam that would hit and absorb any other energy beams it comes in contact with. I then spent the next hour practicing punching and kicking at an incredible rate. I only came out of the danger room to eat, then I went back in for more training. I continued training until I heard my watch's timer go off. "That's enough for today, I thought to myself. I headed for their rec. room to watch T.V.  
  
After a while of channel surfing I came across a live news broadcast saying there was a young man with black hair terrorizing the city. It then showed an image of the guy I fought and I ran out of the mansion, turned Super Saiyan, and blasted off toward the city to try to stop the guy from killing anyone. When I got there he had just drove a car into a hotel. I got his attention by blasting him from my position 5 feet above him. He turned to me and gave me an evil look. I then put my finger on my eyelid and pulled down while sticking out my tongue. He quickly became enraged and chased after me when I flew away from the city. He quickly caught up with me and knocked me to the ground. He then tried to land both feet in my stomach but I rolled out of the way. Before either one of us could attack again, the Blackbird flew overhead and dropped Rouge and Storm out the bottom hatch. 'Oh no, what are they doing here? they'll get killed.' I thought to myself before I rammed my shoulder into the black haired guy. He was thrown off his feet and skidded a few feet from the blow, and I rubbed my shoulder, and said, "Are you wearing some kind of armor there or something?" "Fool," he said, "You don't get it do you? I'm an android. I'm going to kill everyone on this planet because I was programmed to." Storm heard what he said and summoned a thunder bolt to stike the android. Unfortunately, the android was faster than the lightning bolt and he zanzokened away from it. I looked around to make sure he wouldn't hit me from behind, then I saw him appear near Storm and Rouge. I shouted for them to watch out, but they couldn't move fast enough to get away from him and he kicked Rouge in the stomach and backhanded Storm's head, sending them both crashing to the ground. He turned around in time to duck a kick I aimed at his head, but when he picked his head up I kicked him with my other foot which had gained momentum for more power. The Blackbird landed and Cyclops got out and fired at the android but we were to busy fighting each other to notice the blasts. the battle was pretty even until he kicked my ribs, then my head, sending me to the ground as well.  
  
He powered up for a big beam of energy to attack me again and finish me off, but instead I heard, "Hang on Goku, We'll help you. Destructo Disk!" one voice said, "Tri-Beam HA!" said another voice. I turned around to see the bald man from the restraunt, and a guy with three eyes fire a flat disk and a beam that gave off a yellow glow. The android desperately tried to dodge the disk and beam but the disc cut his leg off and the beam knocked him to the ground. after he hit the ground, both of the new guys fired a double hand beam and destroyed the android. Then they landed near me and said, "Oh sorry, we thought you were a friend of ours because of your blonde hair." "Thanks anyway," I said as I stood up, "Who was that?" "That was android 17, he was programmed to..." the guy with three eyes started to say until I interrupted with, "destroy the world, yeah I know he told me the same thing. Why is that so popular with those people?" Just then Cyclops came over and said, "Are you alright? I saw you were fighting from the Blackbird and we tried to come help you." "It's Okay Cyclops, these guys took care of it already, by the way, what are your names?" "I'm Krillen and this is my friend, Tien." "I remember now, We saw you with a black haired girl at the Mandarin Garden last night." Tien said. "I remember the short guy, but were you there? I didn't see anybody with three eyes there, at least not in the dinning room." I said. "I was the one wearing the cap. I had it covering this eye." Tien said pointing to his middle eye on his forehead. "Well anyway, I'm Kojiro and this is Cyclops, the two women on the ground over there are Storm and Rouge, Scott can you get them to the infirmary by yourself?" I said, whispering the last part. Cyclops nodded and left to take Rouge and Storm back to the mansion. "So are you here on vacation?" I asked them. "No we're here to find the last dragon ball, if you get all seven, you'll be able to make any wish you want. But we just gather them for emergencies." "What do these dragon balls look like?" I asked. "They're small round orange spheres with stars on them." Krillen said. "We just need the number two dragon ball. It only has two stars on it." Tien added. "Well I'll let you guys know if I find it." I said and then turned to head back to the mansion. "Hey," Krillen shouted at me, "I just now noticed you have a tail." I looked behind me and saw my tail was hanging out. "Well you have no nose." I said back to him. "That's not what I meant. I knew some people who had a tail. They're now the strongest fighters I know." Krillen said. 'If he new people who had a tail, maybe I'm not the last Saiyan alive. There could be others out there.' I thought to myself. I said a quick good bye to the two of them and flew back to the mansion. I ran straight to my room and grabbed the dragon ball off the stand I had for it. "I never knew it had so much power to it." I said to myself. I found a new place to hide my dragon ball and went back to my room to sleep.  
  
When I woke up I went into the kitchen and saw no one there, I then went to the rec. room and found it empty also. I went to each room and noticed them all empty, even the danger room was empty. "Weird, everyone's gone." I said to myself. I went outside and stopped when I saw the city was in flames. I flew as fast as I could to the city and found the X-men's costumes on the ground. All the suits had a small hole in the back. "What's going on, what happened here?" I asked out loud, hoping someone would answer me. I continued to walk deeper in the city and found the suits to the people from the Chinese restaurant, also with small holes in the center of the backs, but there was another suit there. It was dark purple with a blue belt and wristbands, a pair of orange shoes, a white turbin and a white cape with shoulder pads in it. I heard some noises coming from inside a building. I ran inside to see a green insect looking guy with a long tail. "Well well, it looks like I missed someone. Prepare to die" Before he could move, the blonde haired woman from the restraunt came in and tried to attack the green guy only to have him shove his tail over her and suck her in. After that the creature became more humanoid but still had it's tail. I powered up as high as I could and charged at him. but he just hit me once with his hand and sent me into the wall. I opened my eyes in time to see his tail flying at me, though before it hit me everything went black.  
  
I then woke up for real sceaming and covered in a cold sweat. I ran to my window and flung open the shades. I covered my eyes from the bright light and let them adjust. When I could see enough to look out the window, I saw the city was still there and in one piece. "Just a dream, it wasn't real." I told myself as I shut the window. 'What wasn't real?' I heard Prof. X's voice say in my head. 'Just a bad dream that's all.' I thought back to him. 'Come see me in my office. We can talk about it there.' he said just before I felt him leave my mind. I was walking through the living room to get to Prof. X's office when the doorbell rang. Jubilee quickly got to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked to the person at the door. "Yes, is there a Kojiro here, a friend of mine told me I might want to meet him." the guy outside said. "I'm Kojiro." I said. the guy stuck his head in the door and I recognized him as the guy that ate really fast. "Hi, I'm Goku. I was told I might find you here." he said. "I was just on my way to talk to someone, would you like to come with me?" I asked remembering where I was going. "Sure, I can talk to you after you're done." Goku said. We got to the Prof. door and knocked. I heard the Prof. tell me mentally to come in, so I opened the door and let Goku close it as he followed me in, which turned out to be a bad idea, since he pushed the door too hard and jammed it shut. I walked over to the door and pulled against it, but it didn't move. "I'll have to break it open again." I said to the Prof. He just nodded and sighed. I raised one hand and fired a small blast that blew the door off it's hinges, and onto Gambit who was trying to listen in. I then sat down in one of the chairs and told Prof. X. about the dream I had.  
  



	5. Karaoke

After I was finished Goku spoke up and said, "The green guy seems familiar, like that last android we fought a couple of years ago. His name was Cell. From what the other told me about the first few days we knew about him, he used that tail to absorb people and gather energy for himself." "Sounds dangerous." I said. Goku nodded his head and said, "Yes he was, I fought him in his perfect stage and had to teleport us to another planet when he self destructed and killed me, and the others on that planet." I just sat there with a confused look. "If you were dead, how can you be here now?" I asked. "I can explain that." a nasally voice said in my head. "Prof. I didn't know you could do different voices with telepathy." I said with an amused grin. "It wasn't me." the Prof. said quickly shaking his head. "That's song infringement." the voice said again followed by laughter. "King Kai." Goku said. "That's right Goku. Now the reason Goku is right there on Earth instead of the after life with me is because.." King Kai then proceeded to tell about what happened after Gohan killed Cell up to the point where they beat this guy named Majin Buu. "What a complicated life you had." I said when King Kai was done with the explanation. "But why is this Cell guy appearing in my dreams like this, I never met him, or even knew about him the first time." I said. Prof. X. put his hand on his chin and started to think for a few moments. "It could be a premonition, or even a message sent from another mutant into your dreams." Prof. X. finally said. "Can they do that?" I asked. "Some," The Prof. said, "Mutants are all over the world, not just here. Their powers have ranged from just appearance to powers beyond even their comprehension." Just then Jean Grey walked in the room and said, "Prof. Cerebro just picked up mutant activity around Washington DC, I think it may be Magneto again." The Prof. just nodded his head slowly and said, "Kojiro, you, Wolverine, and Jubilee will stay and watch after the mansion, the rest of us will go to stop Magneto." A few minutes later, the rest of the X-Men took off in the Blackbird and headed for Washington DC.  
  
I soon got bored after they left and headed for the Danger Room where Wolverine was currently training. I watched as he battled a Sabretooth bot the progressively got faster. He continued to train until it got to fast for him to follow and he was knocked to his back and the sabretooth jumped on him with it's claw's at his throat, causing the program to end. As he walked out of the room, I ran up to him and asked, "So your power is those claws that pop out of your hands?" "No my power is I heal very quickly. The claws and adamentium that covers my skeleton were done to me against my will." Logan said in a low voice. I could tell he was in no mood to talk, so I went to the Rec. room to watch a movie, but Jubilee was already watching the T.V. "Whatcha watchin?" I asked. Jubilee almost fell off the couch from surprise, but instead she threw the popcorn bowl she was holding up in the air, causing the popcorn to go flying out in all directions. I quickly grabbed the bowl and dashed around the room faster than anyone could see, and caught all the popcorn back in the bowl, then dropped it back in her lap. "Don't do that" She said punching my arm. "Don't what? Catch the popcorn flying all over the place?" I asked innocently. "Don't surprise me like that." I looked back to the T.V. and asked, "So what are we watching?" "MTV" Se said never taking her eyes off the screen. The music video that was on was Eminem's "Stan." After that video was over, "Ms. Jackson" started playing. "Cool, I love this song." I said. "Yeah me too." Jubilee said while shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Never meant to make your daughter cry, I apologize a trillion times, Sorry Ms. Jackson, Oooooooh, I am for real." I sang along with the video in a high pitched voice at the end of the corus, making Jubilee laugh and almost choke on the popcorn.  
  
I sang along with the whole video until it ended. "Your turn." I said before the next song started. "My turn to what?" Jubilee asked curiously. "Sing with the next video." I told her then added, "No matter who it is." The next video was "Music" by Madonna. "You got lucky." I said after it was over. My next song was "Again" by Lenni Cravitz. Then Jubilee got "My love don't cost a thing" by Jessica Lopez. "Strange how they're doing a male, female, male, female pattern." I said after her song was over. As if I jinxed myself, the next song was "Independent women." "I'm not singing that." I protested. "If you don't you'll lose." Jubilee taunted. "So what?," I said, "It's not like I could win anything anyway. This isn't Karaoke." "That's a great idea." Jubilee said suddenly. "Thanks, what's a great idea?" I asked suspiciously. "Karaoke." Jubilee said, "We can go to the Karaoke place in town." I thought about it for a while then saw Jubilee doing a pleading face. "O.K. we'll go" I said then thought to myself, 'what am I getting myself into?'  
  
We took Logan's jeep since he took Scott's Motorcycle somewhere(he seems to enjoy riding it for some reason), and Jubilee said he didn't mind if she borrowed his Jeep every now and then, and flying into town would be a bad idea because of the F.O.H. group that was reformed. When we finally got inside the Karaoke place I recognized the short bald head of Krillen. "Hey Krillen." I said when I got next to him, "Hey Goku, You came here too?" I said when I saw the black haired guy sitting next to him. "I'm not Goku, my name's Yaumcha, but I'm a friend of Goku, How do you know him?" He said. Krillen quickly explained when he and Tien helped me destroy 17 because they thought I was Goku and then how he told Goku to visit the Mansion to see me. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "We came here with our dates." Krillen said pointing to the two women walking back from the stage. I recognized the blond haired one but the other was a brunette. "Hey 18, this is Kojiro." Krillen said to the Blonde haired girl, "He's one of the last Saiyans like Vegeta and Goku." "Prince Vegeta?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, he stays at the capsule Corp. and trains mostly. When he's not trying to beat Goku." Krillen said. "Or trying to steal my girlfriend." Yamcha added angrily. "What's his problem?" I quietly asked to Krillen. "Bulma dumped him for Vegeta when she had his kid." Krillen said with a smile on his face. Yamcha overhead and quickly walked out the door with his date following behind him. "Well I gotta go. The others are waiting for us back at the hotel. Later." Krillen said and walked after Yamcha with 18.   
  
Jubilee found a seat at a small table and we waited for our turn to sing. We watched some people with horrible singing voices come and go. The worst was a Canadian guy singing "My heart will go on" By Celin Dion, We couldn't keep ourselves from laughing out loud. Finally it was our turn. I went up first and Choose David Gray's "Babylon." As the music started up I look at the screen with the words and started singing.  
  
Friday night I'm going nowhere  
All the lights are changing green to red  
Turning over TV stations  
Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind  
I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule  
  
Saturday I'm running wild  
And all the lights are changing red to green  
Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here  
You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made  
  
If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
  
Babylon, Babylon  
  
Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to  
Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone  
I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me  
  
  
If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
  
Babylon, Babylon, Babylon.  
  
I looked over to the score board and waited for my score to pop up. "85, that's pretty good." I said as I went back to my seat. Jubilee went up to the stage and studied the screen for a while. She finally decided on a song and the music started up and she started singing Serena Paris' "Look at us."  
  
For all the times I really, Ever wouldn't be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night I pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine   
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us  
  
Every bo-dy believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, in you arms, Baby cant go wrong  
We are strong, Look at us now  
  
For all the times I meet, We ever were to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night I pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine   
We made it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us  
  
Baby look at us,   
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,   
Baby look at us  
  
Every bo-dy believed, We would never be  
Look at us, up above, We are so in love  
Everyday, In you arms   
Baby, Can't go wrong   
We are strong, Look at us now  
  
For every night i dream, Together you and me  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Your like the flower bloom, The glowing of the moon  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For everyone believe, That we could never be   
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
now all the hurt is gone, I knew it all along  
We make it baby, Look at us now  
  
Baby look at us,   
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,   
baby look at us   
  
For every night I dream, Baby look at us   
For every night I dream, Baby look at us   
For every night I dream, Baby look at us   
For every night I,   
  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,   
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,   
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,   
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream,  
Dream, dream, dream, dream, dream   
  
For everynight I dream, The more I do believe   
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
all cleared up in the sky, Are love will meant tonight   
Will make it baby, Look at us now   
  
And all you ever do, I know you would be true  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
A story of a guy, Is one to never die  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
Baby look at us  
  
For all the times I really, Ever would to be  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
For everyday that I, Should have you by my side  
Will make it baby, Look at us now  
For every night I pray, I know that you would say  
Look at us baby, Look at us now  
Remembering the time, Are love was not so fine   
We made it baby, Look at us now  
  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us,  
Baby look at us.  
  
After her song was done we both looked to the scoreboard and waited for her score to come up. "95, that's great." I said as she sat down. 'She got a much better score that I did.' I thought. "Have you ever thought about being a singer?" I asked. "No, I don't think I'm cut out to be one." "You're selling yourself short. I think you have a great singing voice." I went up for one more song and picked Toby Keith's "How do you like me now."  
  
Yeah I was always the crazy one broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one and a valedictorian  
So under your number I wrote call for a good time  
I only wanted to get your attention  
You over looked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
I played my guitar too loud  
  
How do you like me now, how do you like me now  
Now that I'm on my way  
You still think I'm crazy standing here today  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about  
Living in your radio  
How do you like me now  
  
Then I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married in the money girl  
Ain't it a cruel and funny world  
He took your dreams and he tore them apart  
He never comes home you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cry down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin' who could that be singin'  
It's me baby with your wakeup call  
  
How do you like me now, how do you like me now  
Now that I'm on my way  
You still think I'm crazy standing here today  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about  
Living in your radio  
How do you like me now  
  
How do you like me now, how do you like me now  
Now that I'm on my way  
You still think I'm crazy standing here today  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about  
Living in your radio  
How do you like me now.  
  
I looked to the score board again as Jubilee stepped up for her last turn. "10?!?!?," I said in surprise, "Obviously not a bunch of country fans in here."  
Jubilee picked a short song.  
  
In your dreams,  
magical thoughts...  
  
All things are real  
unless you dream they're not.  
  
In your dreams,  
love is the plot  
carried on wings of hope.  
  
Each of our souls  
intertwine, when we do.  
  
Instantly we see it  
the time to grow and be it  
when everything is pinned on a hope.  
  
Let rise the dreams of your heart,  
that innocent youth  
careless and kind.  
  
Free to roam the breeze in love  
only when two  
brilliantly shine as one.  
  
After her song was done, we left before the score came up and tried to decide what to do next. "We could hit the arcade." I suggested. "Nah, the mall's closed anyway." She replied. "How about seeing a movie?" I said. "Nothing goods showing." She said. We drove around the city while trying to find something to do. I noticed something green in an alleyway, and told Jubilee to pull over. I jumped out of the jeep and ran into the alley. When I got there, I saw nothing but the fire escapes, and dumpsters. 'Must have been seeing things.' I thought to myself. I turned to leave and heard a crunching sound as I took a step.  
  
I looked down and saw a pair of glasses lying on the ground. I picked up the glasses and noticed the pile of clothes crumpled up by the dumpster. I picked up the shirt and went pale when I saw the hole in the back of the shirt. 'Just like in my dream. Then that green thing must have been Cell.' My train of thought was broken when Jubilee came up behind me and said, "people throw out old clothes all the time, why are you so interested in this shirt?" I wadded up the shirt and threw it in the dumpster and quickly said, "It's nothing, lets get back to the mansion." I told Jubilee to take the jeep back while I flew back to the mansion to talk to Prof. X.  
  



	6. Enter Cell

I arrived a few seconds after I left the alley and ran straight for the Prof. office. "What's wrong?" The Prof. asked when he saw how fast I ran into the room. "I think that was a premonition I had. I just found a shirt in an alley with a hole in the back just like in my dream." The Prof. closed his eyes and put one hand on each side of my head and started to read my mind to get the whole story. "We may need to get in contact with those people you met earlier, from what Mr. Goku told us, this Cell is going to be stronger then any opponent we have ever faced before." the Prof. said solemnly. I left the mansion to find Krillen, Goku, Tien or any of their other friends to help. I flew back to town and saw the blue haired woman that was with them at the restaurant. "Excuse me," I said as I landed in front of her, "I was wondering if you knew where to find someone." "I'm here on vacation, I don't know anyone here." She said. "But he's one of the people you ate dinner with at the Chinese restaurant, his name is Goku." I quickly explained. At the mention of his name, the woman smiled and said, "Now him I know. I'll take you to him. By the way, I'm Bulma. What's your name?" "I'm Kojiro. I need to see Goku and his friends as soon as possible." I said, "Can you tell them to come to this address?" I handed Bulma a card with the mansions address on it then added, "Goku probably remembers the way to the place, but just in case he doesn't." "Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted." Bulma read off the card then said, "O.K. I'll give it to them and make sure they get there." I was just about to fly off when I remembered I was in public and flying off would not be a good idea for me to do, even though I flew in to town, people just dismissed it as I was just jumping out of a building for some reason.  
  
I got back to the Mansion and asked the Prof. to get everyone into his office when Goku and the others got here. A few seconds later Goku and the others arrived in the office and introduced the rest of themselves I hadn't met yet. Goku brought his son Gohan who was a little shorter than him with short spikey hair, The next guy was Vegeta, another short guy with spikey hair going straight up, there was also a guy a little shorter than Yamcha but with lavender hair going down the sides of his head, and finally there was a tall green alien named Piccolo. After they introduced themselves they asked what was going on. Once everyone was in the office I told them about the dream I had a few days ago, then about the green thing that I saw in the alley, then I found a pair of clothes with a hole in the back of the shirt.  
  
"That's impossible," Gohan said, "I destroyed Cell already. I don't see how he could be back." "I'd better go ask Dende if he can sense any new evil on this planet." Piccolo said standing up. Goku quickly got beside Piccolo and said, "It would be faster if I took you there." Before Piccolo could respond, Goku put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and two fingers on his own forehead, then they instantly disappeared. "I think we should go find Cell and blast him into the next dimension before he does it to us." Vegeta said. "But we need to find out where he is, and I doubt he will hold a Martial Arts Tournament again." Trunks said. "Let's not jump to conclusions, he may not be here to fight you." Cyclops suggested. After he said that the Z fighters just stared at him like he was an idiot. "He was programmed to kill all of us. And I bet he'll try to hunt us down and kill us one by one you guys." Krillen said. "I think Vegeta's right, we need to find this guy first and get him." Wolverine said. "And just how are we supposed to do that? He doesn't let us sense his Ki until it's too late." Yamcha said. "I could probably smell him out with this nose of mine, I have a highly developed sense of smell." Wolverine said. "I bet it must be really bad for him when someone rips one." Krillen whispered to me while trying to keep the smile off his face. "I heard that." Wolverine said.  
  
"Let's not fight each other," Prof. X said trying to calm Logan down, "Maybe we should let Logan try to find Cell's scent. Kojiro, take Logan down to the Alley where you saw Cell and let Logan find his scent, Scott, you, Gambit, Storm and Rouge take the Black Bird and try to get a reading on his while scanning the City, Jean you and I will use Cerebro to find Cell. And I suppose all of you will try your own techniques to find him?" He said asking the Z fighter at the end of giving the X-men their orders. "I think I'll follow Logan and Kojiro while they look for Cell, I need to make sure if it's him or not." Trunks said as me and Logan were leaving. "What about me?" Jubilee asked. "You can't come it'll be too dangerous for you." The Prof. said. But Jubilee wasn't totally paying attention to him but was trying to convince Logan to let her come with us. "If it is Cell, then none of us are going to be safe. Gohan barely managed to beat him and he was a Lvl 2 Super Saiyan, and Cell can get stronger after every battle the same way we do so he'll be even stronger than Gohan." Trunks said trying to convince her to stay. "Fine I'll stay here." Jubilee finally said.  
  
To avoid unnecessary attention to us, we got into Logan's jeep and drove into town. When we got into town, we saw the streets were deserted except for piles of clothes lying all over the place. Trunk's face turned pale as he soon realized that Cell was back. Using our super Saiyan speed, Trunks and I checked each pair of clothes and found small holes in each one. Logan stopped his jeep and started looking into each building, only to find them empty. "It wasn't just a dream," I said quietly to myself, "It's a living nightmare." Above us the blackbird was making passes over the city. I walked farther into the City and found a few people left alive, only they were mutants. One had metal looking skin, one had a fire ball floating above his hand, and another one was in blue with a ribboned cape, and had white skin. "Did you see what happened here?" I demanded to the group. "I don't know, we just got here and the city was empty like this. I was just trying to visit a friend of mine named Wolverine." The metal skinned one said. "Who are you anyway?" I asked taking a defensive position. "They call me Cyber, and there are my associates, Pyro, and Mr. Sinister. Who wants to know? " The metal skinned one said. "You don't look like very good friends to me, you look like a group of morons who take me for a fool." I said tauntingly. That got the three of them mad and they began to attack at once. I jumped over Cyber and kicked Pyro in the face before he could do anything, taking him out completely. I turned to face Cyber and got back in a defensive pose. "Take yer best shot. My skin is covered in Adamentium, Nothing can hurt it." Cyber said boastfully. "Your funeral." I said as I charged up and smashed my fist fully into Cyber's gut. His eyes bugged out when my fist hit him and I thought I head bones cracking.  
  
I noticed Trunks heading towards me and thought he must have felt my power and was checking up on me. But when he yelled, "Look out, it's Cell!" I quickly turned around and jumped back. Cell was standing there with an evil smile on his face. I noticed he was in a third form. Mr. Sinister looked at me, then to Cell and back to me. He then said, I don't know who you are but This city is mine to conquer." He then made the mistake of charging at Cell. In one move Cell raised his hand, knocked Mr. Sinister into the air, and fired a single handed blast that killed him. Pyro had just gotten up in time to see the shot that killed Mr. Sinister and said, "How could that happen? Mr. Sinister was invincible." He then created two fire snakes to attack Cell, who just shot Pyro and blew him away as well.  
  



	7. Memories long forgotten

By this time the X-men had arrived as well as the rest of the Z fighters. "What's going on here?" Cyclops asked. "We're just about to have a party. And as I always say, the more the merrier." Cell said with an evil grin. He then created several Cell Jrs, one for each of us to fight. But when I counted them, there was one more of them than there were of us. "You made one too many Cell.", I said, "You either forgot how to count, or you don't think you can win." "You fool, I bet you didn't even notice that one of your friends was hiding in the jeep you came in. "What?", Wolverine said, "How could I not noticed anyone hiding in my jeep?" I zanzokened over to the jeep and looked in the back. "It's empty." I shouted back. "She obviously got out when you were searching the city." Cell said. 'She?' I thought to myself but then realized who he was talking about. "Logan," I shouted out, "Jubilee must have snuck over with us in your jeep." I shouted. Logan turned his head to look at me before running to the jeep. It took him a second to get Jubilee's scent, then he ran off looking for her.  
  
I went back to where the others were and saw Trunks, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan had already powered up to their Super Saiyan forms and were fighting Cell one-on-one. The X-men were hanging back and helping out however they could. Cyclops was firing blast after blast at Cell while avoiding the others. Gambit was charging different objects and chunks of bricks lying around and then throwing them at Cell. Storm was trying to shock Cell with lightning, but non of them were doing any good so they went to look for Jubilee and any possible survivors of Cell's devastation. After an hour of fighting, Trunks and I tried double teaming Cell, but we weren't strong enough. Cell finally got tired of the "mindless fighting" as he called it and said he was going to try the tournament idea again. "Just why are you going to hold a tournament again?" Krillen asked skeptically. "Lets just say I like a challenge. So don't forget to train harder, because this time I'll be training too." Cell replied with an evil grin then starting flying off. I picked my self off the ground from the new crater cell created when he knocked me to the ground and jumped after him. I was about to kick at him again when he quickly spun around, grabbed my foot and started swinging me in a circle before throwing me straight down creating another huge crater. When I got back out, Cell had already left and was nowhere in sight. I also noticed the Z fighters had left as well, probably to go after Cell.  
  
I found the X-men still looking for Jubilee. 'That girl sure knows how to hide' I thought to myself before I felt her energy to the north. I flew in that direction and felt her energy stronger as I neared the mall. The whole building was in ruins. I looked down from what was left of the roof and saw her near the mall's indoor fountain that somehow managed to survive most of the damage. I found myself staring for a moment, but then snapped out of it. I was about to go down to her when Wolverine arrived. "So this is where you've been." he said as he lit a cigarette. "This was my favorite place in the whole mall. I used to tell my troubles to this fountain and the water would was them down the drains." Jubilee said without even looking away from the water. I decided to leave them alone so I went to find the others to let them know Wolverine found her.  
  
Not far from the mall, I saw Rouge trying to hold up a piece of debris that would have crushed a few people that Cell missed. "Hold on I'm coming!" I shouted then picked up the other side. The people underneath were too afraid to move, half the fear from being crushed, the other half from me and Rouge holding up the giant piece of a wall that had fallen over. I yelled to them to get out from under the wall, but they didn't move, and the wall was now starting to crack in the middle and if Rouge or I tried to move the whole thing would collapse and kill the people underneath. It seemed like they wouldn't be able to make it and would be crushed when Wolverine and Jubilee ran underneath the wall, picked the two kids and carried them out from under the wall.  
  
Rouge and I then let go of the wall and I zanzokened out from under it. Rouge didn't make it out from underneath it and was buried underneath a ton of rubble. I threw the bricks off of her until I could see her hand. Without thinking I grabbed her hand to pull her out, but as soon as I took hold, I felt my energy leaving me and I tried to let go. It took both Logan and Jubilee to get our hands apart from Rouge's grip. When my hand was finally free I fell backwards and Rouge shot straight up in the sky with an aura of energy like mine around her. She put both hands over her ears like you would when there is a loud noise, and she started screaming, "I'll kill you Freiza, I'll kill you for what you did!" "Why is she sceaming about Freiza, I thought none of you even knew about him?" I asked a little confused. "When Rouge touches someone skin to skin, she absorbs some of their energy and their powers, occasionally she also gets their memories for awhile." Jubilee explained. The other X-men heard Rouge and came running to the place we were. Bu this time Rouge had landed back on the ground, I noticed her eyes were glowing and she was now crying the tears I had held back so many years ago. "You killed everyone I ever knew, You destroyed my home," then she fell to her knees and quietly added just before her eyes returned to normal, "You destroyed my planet." After she said that her eyes returned to her normal colors but she still had tears in her eyes. She slowly look up at me in shock at what I had gone through when I was still young. Hearing Rouge shout out to Freiza like that caused me to remember the day Freiza destroyed New Vegeta that I had tried so hard to forget only this time it was a clear to me as the day it happened.   
  
--It had been a rainy day. My father took me to the place where they launched the space pods. He then told me that I was gonna get to visit another planet and destroy everything on it like he does. I climbed inside one of the pods and my father just laughed. "You're not going yet son, not in that one. That one is mine, you have your own in the other room. I got inside my own pod and saw my best friend trying to stay out of his space pod which was much smaller than our fathers. "Musashi." I shouted. He turned around to see who was calling him and his father shoved him inside and buckled him in. "But I don wanna destwoy any ting." he said while trying to get the harness off. I smiled at him and then laughed as he continued to work on the harness. "Whassa matter Sashi, afraid ta go flying?" I said using his nickname he hated. He gave me a deathglare as his father shut the door to the pod and entered the coordinates to the planet he was to go to. "How do you do it Mosado? How do you get your son to want to do what you do?" Musashi's father asked mine. I was practically bouncing in my seat trying to close the lid so I could fly out to my first mission. My father was about to say something when one of his soldiers came running down at breakneck speed. "Freiza's here" He said while trying to catch his breath. My father's face paled then he quickly shut the lid to the pod and quickly hit a random set of coordinates. He wasn't even looking at the keypad and I knew something was wrong. The pod shook violently as I was launched from the building. I started to move to the other side of the planet to make the final acceleration to my destination. Before it could start up, Freiza fired something at the planet and it exploded, sending pieces everywhere. The explosion spun my pod around several times until I got dizzy and passed out. When woke up, I was on a different planet than I should have been.--  
  
I realized that I was on the brink of crying tears and blinked rapidly to drive the tears away from my eyes. "I think I'll stay here a little longer guys, you go back to the mansion. I'll be there soon." I said and started floating back toward the mall. I sat down on the fountain I saw Jubilee at and watched my reflection in the water. I kept seeing hearing Freiza's laughing voice calling us monkeys over and over again. "We're not monkeys. We're stronger than you ever were." I said as if talking to Freiza himself. "I never said you were a monkey." A voice said behind me. "I thought you left with the others?" I said. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. I could tell by the person's energy that it was Jubilee. "I didn't know you meant your whole planet was destroyed." Jubilee said. "I was trying not to remember that day and tried to leave out as much detail as possible. But now I remember the day like it was yesterday." I said as I scooted over to make room for Jubilee to sit next to me. "It was a rainy day and I was going on my first mission. I can still remember my friends face because he…didn't…want…to…" I stopped in mid sentence and stared blankly ahead as I realized there was at least one of my friends could still alive somewhere.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Kojiro. Are you OK?" Jubilee said, cutting into my thoughts. "I just realized that one of my friends could still be alive." "He still is." King Kai said in my head. "How can you tell?" I asked. "I heard what was going on after you powers were absorbed and that woman started shouting and I thought you might like to know if you really were the last survivor of New Vegeta." "Thanks King Kai, can you let me speak to him?" I asked. "I can only do that if you were on this planet with me, and unfortunately that has become much harder than it ever has been thanks to Goku." King Kai said. "What happened?" I asked. "Well it happened when Goku teleported him and Cell to my planet just as Cell self destructed, killing Bubbles, Gregory, Goku and myself. But Cell regenerated himself and he went back to Earth to try to destroy it again. But I'll get in contact with your friend and see if he wants to come to earth." King Kai said then broke his mental link to me.  
  
"It must be nice to know that you still have some old friends still alive." Jubilee said sadly and put her hand in the fountain. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your past." I said apologetically. "That's OK, when you think about it, I don't have it as bad as some others." She said as she swirled the water with her fingers. "Gee thanks a lot" I said sarcastically, resting my chin on my hand. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it." She replied. "Something tells me that you aren't the happy go lucky person you appear to be around the others." I said as I watched her play with the water. "I'm not." She said, "I haven't been through as much as you probably have, but I've been through a lot more than any of the others had at my age." Jubilee said sadly as she pulled her hand out of the water and let the water drip back in the fountain. "I don't suppose you'd want to talk about it." I said. "It sometimes brings up more pain." She said. "I know, but it can also help get rid of the pain all together too." I said. "That's true. But can we go back to the mansion first? I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here without breaking down into tears." I nodded in agreement then started hovering off the ground.   
  
"Do you want to ride on my back, have me carry you in my arms, or do you want to walk?" I asked. "I've always wondered what it's like to fly like Storm or Rouge." She said. I flew behind her, picked her up by her waist and then took off into the sky. Jubilee spread her arms out and closed her eyes as she felt the wind hitting her face. I held her directly beneath me so she could really get the sensation of flying until we got back to the mansion. We landed in my room and she went to change her outfit. I set my armor back on the rack and threw the gloves away since they were now ruined then put on my sweat pants and my fav. shirt then Jubilee came back in wearing a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt. We spent the rest of the night talking about the 'life tests' we've each had. "With all you've gone through, I'm surprised you can still smile." I said, "I wonder what the others would think if they knew." "I'd prefer not to let them know unless I have to." Jubilee said.   
  



	8. Expecting friends

The next morning I was trying to go back to sleep after Rouge stopped screaming at Gambit for staying out all night. I was finally drifting back to sleep when King Kai nasal voice entered my head causing me to fall out of my bed and on the floor. "I found your friend." He announced proudly. "That's great, but maybe you could've waited until I had fully woken up." I said. "Well I can tell you later if you like." King Kai said. "No you've told me that much and I'm awake now so you might as well tell me the rest of it." "He was on a planet a few thousand light-years from earth. I told him that you were here with Goku and Vegeta and he is now trying to make his way to earth now." King Kai said. "How long until he'll get here?" I asked. after a moment of silence King Kai finally said, "Actually it could be anywhere from 48 hours to 3 weeks.", after he said that King Kai broke the mental link and I shook my head slightly and quietly said "3 weeks, just how far away is that planet?  
  
I went down stairs to see Jubilee sitting at the Kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "I didn't know you drank coffee." I said as I dropped some waffles in the toaster. "I do when I can't sleep." She said. "You didn't use to have trouble sleeping." I said. "I thought I had gotten over the pains of my past." She said. "King Kai found my friend and he is now on his way, but it could take up to 3 weeks for him to get here. Until then you're the closet friend I have. If you want to talk about it some more, you know where to find me." I said. She turned her head to me and gave a small smile. I put one hand on her shoulder and then went to get me waffles that had just popped up. "Where's the syrup?" I asked. "We ran out a few days ago." Logan said as he stumbled into the kitchen. I dropped my head in disappointment then zanzokened to my room after grabbing my waffles, which I ate before I reached my room. I grabbed my armor and then went into the danger room to train. 'Train, train, train. That seems to be all I ever do anymore. That and fighting' I thought to myself as I set the danger room on it's hardest setting and powered up to Super Saiyan. I trained for several hours straight before I shut off the program. "It's just not enough." I said frustrated. "Why not? You train harder than any of us ever could." Cyclops said from the control room. "None if these robot drones or laser guns are even half the strength of Cell." I said, "If I'm going to beat him I need to find a better way."  
  
I decided to find out where Goku and the others trained so I went to go find them. I found Krillen and Yaumcha digging around the rubble. I guessed they were looking for more survivors. "Why aren't you guys training?" I asked. "We're no where near strong enough to fight Cell, so we're leaving it to Goku, Gohan, Vegeta or Trunks." Krillen said. "Well do you know where I can find any of them?" I asked. "Yeah, they should be at Korin's tower with Dende. They used his Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for the last Cell games back in Japan." Yaumcha said. "And just where am I supposed to find this tower? I've never been to Japan before." I said impatiently. "Oh yeah I forgot, you wouldn't know where it is. We had to have Goku show us." Krillen said while rubbing the back of his head. "How did Goku find it?" I asked. "It was kind of an accident. He was hit by a Dodon ray fired by a guy wanting all the dragon balls when Goku was a kid, and he landed in Korin's Tower." Krillen said. "So he landed there after being hit by a ki blast? How does that help me?" I asked. Yaumcha got this stupid look on his face like he was thinking of a joke and was about to tell it. "Don't think about it or you'll be eating your food through a straw." I said to Yaumcha. Yaumcha gulped then backed away. "Well thanks anyway Krillen, I'll just go back to the mansion. See ya around." I said then flew off back to the mansion  



	9. A haunting past

Three days later I had given up on training in the Danger Room until Beast could make it more challenging to me. Instead I stayed in the mansion most of the time and tried to forget about what happened to New Vegeta again and about Cell. I was in the rec room with Jubilee watching animes on T.V. while half asleep. We had just finished watching "Endless Waltz" and were waiting for the next anime to start when a news flash came on. "The leader of the Mutant hating group FOH held a press conference today about the new mutant that is threatening our city." the anchorman said.  
  
They then showed some footage of the conference where the head of FOH declared they would hunt down and kill Cell themselves. "Morons," I said, 'The only thing they'll do is get killed themselves. Cell's no mutant, he's an android." "Speaking of mutant haters; Bastion, the leader of Operation Zero Tolerance, has been freed from his prison when he was judged temporarily insane. Now we return you to your movie." The anchorman said. Then the news flash ended and D.N.Angel started up showing a wreaked city and the narrator was in the middle of saying something. "I hate it when these news flashes interrupt shows with topics that are of no interest to me. Don't you?" I asked Jubilee. When she didn't answer I turned to see if she had left or fallen asleep. Instead she was curled up on the couch while holder her head and staring straight forward. "What's wrong?" I asked while gently shaking her. "Jubilee can you hear me?" I asked. but Jubilee just stayed in her curled up position and started shaking. She was quietly whispering something to herself, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She then started shaking worse than before. There was only one way I could think of to stop her trembling. I pulled Jubilee closer to me and wrapped my arms around her in a comforting hold while repeatedly whispering to her, "It's okay, I'm right here." Eventually she stopped trembling and just stayed curled up next to me. 'What could have happened to her that would make her shake like that? Was it about that Bastion guy?' I thought to myself as her breathing slowed to a normal steady pace. After a few moments, she still hadn't moved. I was about to let go of her when I noticed she was asleep. I watched her sleep until I to drifted asleep with her in my arms. I didn't know that Logan was in the doorway and had seen the whole thing.  
  
The next day I woke up and saw Jubilee still asleep next to me. She looked so peaceful, I had almost forgotten what happened the night before. I stayed on the couch with her until she woke up. "What time is it?" she asked. I held up my wrist to look at my watch when I remembered it was still in my room. "I don't know. What happened to you last night?" I asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well you were just fine until that news flash and then you had your knees up to your chin and you were shaking pretty bad." I explained. Jubilee looked down to the floor as she remembered the news flash and had to try to force back tears. "I'd rather forget." she said. "Now I know something is wrong. But why won't you tell me? You can trust me, I won't tell anyone." I said trying to convince her to tell me. She finally nodded and after making sure no one else was around or listening in, she told me about what happened to her during Operation Zero Tolerance and with Bastion. By the time she finished telling me I felt like finding Bastion and blasting him into so many pieces they would have to make up a new number for it.  
  



	10. 

The rest of the day went by uneventfully with the exception of when I went in the Danger Room to let my anger out and accidentally broke most of the equipment that was not supposed to be breakable, causing Beast to have to spend the next few days fixing it. A week later, Jubilee said she was going out for a walk and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I went with her. Ever since she told me about Bastion we had gotten closer to each other and could trust each other with anything, I was even trying to teach her how to use her powers to let her fly like I could. We were walking through the area Cell was in and watched the construction workers trying to fix the buildings. I had to tuck my tail in around my waist so not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves. "At least Cell didn't totally destroy the city." I said. We were sitting at the side of a river when Jubilee looked up and said, "Look a shooting star, make a wish." I looked up at what she was pointing at and felt a surge of power coming from it. "That's no shooting star, that's my friend that King Kai told me was coming here. He's finally arrived." I said then powered up to fly to where he was going to land.  
  
We reached the area where the pod was going to land and waited for him to arrive. A few seconds later, Musashi's pod came crashing down to the ground, kicking up a ton of dust. I quickly powered up to clear the dust in time to see the pod open up. "That you 'Sashi?" I said using his old nickname. "Yes it is and for the last time don't call me 'Sashi." He said angrily. "So where have you been all this time?" I asked. "I've been on this planet called Mynark, that's where I was last sent to wipe out the people living on it. Anyway I got there and I didn't want to destroy everything so the natives let me live with them for a while. I also told them what I was sent there for and how I didn't want to do it so they came up with a plan. They made it look like they were stronger than we thought and covered me in this red stuff that looks like blood and sent be back. But when I arrived at my destination, all I saw was chunks of rubble and land floating in space. I turned around and went back to Mynark and told them that my planet was destroyed. They continued to let me stay there and help me develop some of my powers and I helped protect them. Then one day I heard this nasally voice in my head asking if I was a saiyan warrior. It then told me that an old friend of mine survived the destruction of New Vegeta and was on Earth. So I said my good byes and came here." Musashi explained. During his story I had hung my head down and pretended to be snoring.  
  
We lead Musashi back to the Mansion and introduced him to everyone. The Prof. suggested that Musashi stay in my room since there were no more spare rooms at the moment and I showed him where it was. "What are you doing with something like these?" I asked while holding up a pair of earrings that Musashi had brought with him. "Hmm? Oh those. Those are really cool." Musashi said and took one from me. "What's so cool about earrings?" I asked while giving Musashi a confused look. "I was given these as a good bye present and told that all I had to do to use them was to put one on my ear while someone else put the other in their opposite ear. Like if I put one in my right ear, you would put one on…" he began to say. "Oh no. There is no chance that I would put an earring in my ear. Forget it." I said interrupting him. "As I was saying, when we're both wearing them in opposite ears we would fuse into a more powerful form." Musashi finished. I looked down at the earring I was still holding then at the one in Musashi's hand. "Cool." I said after a while. 


	11. The tournament is set

After putting Musashi's stuff away we headed back into town. Krillen and Yamcha were still there only now Krillen was eating something and Yamcha was standing by a group of girls that had survived. "Hey Kojiro, who's the new guy?" Krillen asked when he saw us. "This is Musashi Matsukawa, he's a good friend of mine since we were kids." I said. So that makes you one of the surviving Saiyans then?" Krillen asked. "Oh course he is, he told us that already." Yamcha shouted to Krillen. "Not me you moron, Musashi here." I shouted back. Yamcha moves to where he could see Musashi, said "Oh man not another Saiyan, now I'll never get another girl.", then walked off. "What was he talking about?" Musashi asked. Jubilee and I just shrugged and Krillen laughed to himself.  
  
Just then a little kid that looked like a small Goku came running up to Krillen. "Hi Krillen, where'd Trunks go?" He asked. "He's with his mother somewhere." Krillen said. "Okay thanks. Nimbus!" The boy said then jumped on a cloud that came flying by. "Who was that?" I asked. "That was Goku's youngest son Goten." Krillen said. "And I thought Trunks was at that Hyperbolic Time chamber." I added. "He didn't mean that Trunks, he meant the present time Trunks." Krillen explained. "Okay you lost me." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Goku already told you about future Trunks remember." Krillen said. I thought back for a moment then I remembered Goku telling me and the Prof. about it, "Oh yeah I remember now, stupid me." I said with an embarrassed laugh. "So what are you guys still doing out here?" I asked. "We're supposed to be trying to clear the area of the debris and rubble but Yamcha decided to try to pick up a new girlfriend." Krillen said and turned back to blast a large chunk of a brick wall. As if Krillen had jinxed him, A slapping sound could be heard followed by a thud. We turned around to see Yamcha one the ground with one hand on a red mark on his face. "Try being the key word I guess." I said with a laugh. "I heard that!" Yamcha shouted then got up and flew to another area.  
  
We made our way once again to what was left of the mall. Musashi wanted to explore so he left Jubilee and me at the mall doors. We walked through the mall like we had been for the past several days. We would always go in the same stores and look through what survived as if it were still to be sold. Jubilee did this every day as her way to gradually accepting what happened to the place. We were walking and passed the electronic stores, when one of the TVs that had been left on started showing a news report. "A tournament has been declared by an anonymous caller telling us that this will be a second tournament he's holding. The first on being in Japan several years ago. The caller told us to report this on the air and to tell that the strongest fighters in the world are invited to attend. The tournament is being held in three days near Las Vegas, Nevada." The announcer said. "We only have Three days left." I said. "I wonder if FOH ever made the attempt to destroy Cell." Jubilee said. "If they did, they'll have to be wished back to life later. That's if we can beat Cell in his tournament." I said. "What do you mean wished back? Is that actually possible?" Jubilee asked. "Yeah, Goku told me all about it. They gather the seven dragon balls and summon the Eternal Dragon, which will grant any two wishes the summoner wants." I explained. "It can do that?" Jubilee asked in disbelief. "Sure can. I've already been wished back by two different dragons." Krillen said.  
  
"Krillen? How long have you been standing there?" I asked and turned to face him. "I was passing by and heard the news flash." He said. "We'd better tell the others." I said. Krillen nodded and said, "I'll go tell Goku and the others at Dende's tower. "Right and well tell the other X-men." Jubilee said. Krillen the powered up and flew off in the direction of the tower and Jubilee and I flew back to the mansion. "You're getting much better at flying Jubes, I only had to catch you once." I said when we landed. We went to the Prof.'s room and told him about the news flash. After hearing about it, the Prof. told the X-men to prepare for the tournament that is coming up because we would need all the help we could get.  



	12. The Tournament Begins

As the X-men used the danger room, Musashi and I began sparring with each other. I found out he was a Lvl 2 super saiyan as well. We sparred for the whole day and trained as a fused saiyan the next day. On the third day we flew to Nevada in the Blackbird in time for the tournament. Cell had built himself an arena and was standing in the center of it. I looked to the other end of the arena. There was a big green guy with huge muscles lifting a bus like it was a piece of paper, a guy in a red, white and blue costume and carried a shield with a white star on it, a skinnier guy in a red and blue costume with black spider web design going over the red part and next to him was a big dark blue creature with a white spider on it's chest. On the left side of the arena was a guy in a white karate outfit and black belt with a red headband, a guy in a similar red karate outfit but with a white headband, a Sumo wrestler, a big Russian wrestler, a boxer, a U.S. Army officer, a tall bald kickboxer, an Indian who was floating a few feet off the ground in meditation, a woman in a blight blue outfit with her hair in two buns.  
  
Just as I thought that those people were the only ones to be fighting in the tournament, a car drove and another guy in a pink karate outfit jumped out. "Pink?" I asked to Jubilee. She just stood there staring confusedly at the guy who just arrived as he joined the fighters on the left side of the arena. I heard him say he would fight first because he was really the strongest of everyone here and he would end it quickly so he could get back to the casinos. He stepped onto the ring and jumped at Cell with his leg extended to him. His foot kicked Cell on the chest and he brought the other foot to Cell's head. None of the Kick seemed to even effect Cell and he Backhanded the guy. Cell hit him hard enough that he flew all the way back to Las Vegas, two hundred miles away. "Well he wanted to go back to the casino's." A voice said beside me.  
  
I turned around and saw all the fighters and came over to our side of the ring and some were trying to decide who would go next. "I'm Ken Masters." The guy said again. "Are you here to watch our fight?" He asked. "No I'm here to fight him myself." I responded. "Very funny, you can't be older than 19." He said. "Age doesn't matter if you have the skill." The guy in the white Karate outfit said. "I'm sure he can fight." "Whatever Ryu, just remember We are having our rematch after we're done here." Ken said. "That would make what, you're thousandth rematch? We should bake a cake." The woman in the light blue outfit said. Ken counted a few numbers on his fingers while the woman introduced the rest of the fighters. "I'm Chun Lee, and the Sumo behind me is Honda, the Kickboxer is Sagat, The boxer's Barlog, the Russian is Zangeif, the Indian is Dahlsim and the Army man is Guile." She said. They all said a quick hello and went back arguing who would be next. I introduced myself, then Musashi and then the X-men.  
  
"Kojiro." Cell said causing everyone to stop what they were doing. I swallowed a lump that appeared in my throat, stepped up to the ring and took my defensive pose. "I don't want to fight you yet, I was going to ask you if Gohan was coming to this fight. I don't see any of them out here." Cell said. I felt relieved he didn't want to fight me yet and said. They'll be here, I just don't know when." I said and stepped off the arena. "Well until they get here, I'll just have to warm up." Cell said and started eyeing the crowd for a new challenger. By the time I got back to the others they were all talking with each other. I found out that the other fighters were The Hulk, Captain America, Spider Man and Venom.   



	13. Old Pros Fight

"Are there any more volunteers?" Cell asked not expecting to get any. Captain America stepped onto the arena and said, "I'll fight you, but don't expect to beat me so easily." He said. "Cell just shook his head and said, "Whatever, just get on with it. Captain America started out by throwing his shield at Cell and got ready to run at him. Cell easily caught the shield and threw it back at Captain America, knocking him out of the ring and onto the floor where he didn't get up. The next person to challenge him was the Hulk. "Small green man can't beat Hulk." The hulk said as he jumped on the arena and charged at Cell. The Hulk brought both fists down at Cell trying to hit him. The Hulks fists stopped a foot away from Cell and I could see him trying to bring his fists the rest of the way down. Cell just went "Humph." And sent the Hulk Flying out of the arena with his energy.  
  
Spider Man jumped into the arena and got ready to attack. Cell almost began laughing at Spider Man, that it until Spider Man shot two strings of his webbing around Cell and actually managed to throw him toward one of his pillars. Cell zanzokened out of the webbing and behind Spider Man. Cell picked Spider Man up by his neck and said, "Not bad. Not good enough to beat me, but not bad for someone who's not a saiyan." I could tell he was about to snap his neck so I threw an energy blast at Cell. Cell looked at me and said, "Why are you attacking me now? It's against the rules." He said. "You were going to kill Spider Man and that is also against the rules." I explained. Cell shrugged and said, "You're right I forgot." and threw Spider Man out of the arena. When Spider Man landed some of the fighters helped him to get up and move away from the arena. "We will not be so easy to beat." Venom said as he took his turn in the arena and extended one arm to Cell. "We?" Cell asked, "You think a two on one will increase your chances of winning." Venom dropped his fist and fired some webbing from his wrist and covered Cell all over. Venom then ran up to Cell and started pounding on him. Cell powered up his aura, destroying the webbing and making Venom jump away from him and onto one of the pillars. He then broke off the top of the pillar to use as a club against Cell.   
  
He swung it at Cell's head expecting to crush his skull. Cell just raised his left hand, smashed through the pillar piece with his right and swung his left foot at Venom. The kick sent Venom back into the pillar and it crumpled on top of him. Venom pushed the rock off him and charged at cell again. "I grow tired of you." Cell said and pushed Venom off the arena with his energy. Venom hit the ground and jumped back onto the arena again. "We will tear you apart." He yelled and charged Cell again. Cell got a very annoyed look on his face before raising his palm at Venom and blasting him off the arena again. This time Venom didn't get back up, but instead some of his costume melted away exposing his face down to his stomach. "Why did he keep saying we anyway?" I asked. "Because the suit itself was alive and it bonded with him. It's a symbiot." Spider Man explained, his voice low and scratchy from Cell squeezing it.  
  
After Venom, Honda tried his hand at stopping Cell, then Zangeif, and Both fights ending like the Hulks. Ken jumped on the stage and performed a Hurricane Kick. Cell dodged it easily, slammed Ken to the ground and kicked him out of the arena. Ken laid on the ground holding his ribs and saying, I think they're broken." Ryu stepped onto the Arena and studied Cell for a while. "Are you going to attack?" Cell asked after a few moments passed. Ryu brought his hand s to his sides and charged up a ball of energy. Cell smirked at him and did the same. "Shinku-Hadoken" Ryu Shouted and fired a beam of energy at Cell. "Kamehameha" Cell shouted and fired his blast into Ryu's. The two beams hit in the center and stayed there for a few seconds before Cell's over took Ryu's and blasted him out of the arena.   



	14. Cell's sense of Humor

"I underestimated some of you. Last time I held this tournament my first challenges were a bunch of fools. Especially that Hercule guy." Cell said. "I heard Hercule saved the world from a monster in a tournament like this one." Chun Lee said. Cell laughed out loud and said back, "That Hercule is luck my hit didn't kill him. His hair must have cushioned his impact to the mountain side. It was Gohan who defeated me." Just then, Cell, Musashi and I felt a power surge to the northwest and we turned our heads in that direction. "Finally, they're here." Cell said. It was a few seconds before they came close enough the others could see them. Vegeta landed first then Gohan, Goku, and Trunks, then Tien, Yamcha and Krillen. Piccolo landed last. Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were already in their Super Saiyan forms so Musashi and I did the same and powered up to our level two forms. The other fighters looked at us in surprise for a second before the Indian teleported onto the arena. Cell turned his attention to him and waited. "Yoga Flame." He said and spit fire out of his mouth and covered Cell entirely. The fire quickly died out and Cell was still standing there like nothing happened. Dahlsim then stretched his arms and punched Cell in the face.  
  
Before he could bring his arms back to their normal size, Cell got an amused look on his face and grabbed both arms. Cell and the ends of Dahlsim's arms disappeared for a second the instantly reappeared. Cell was laughing out loud again. I looked at Dahlsim and noticed Cell had tied his arms in a knot and he was currently trying to undo the knot. "That's something I've never seen before." I said to Jubilee who just nodded and stared. Cell was laughing to hard he could only knock Dahlsim hard enough to send him over the arena's edge, where Honda and Zangeif helped him undo his arms. Guile stepped up next. "Sonic Boom." He shouted as he slung his arms from behind his back to across his chest. The motion was fast enough to send a wave of energy at Cell. Cell was too busy laughing to notice the Sonic Boom and it hit dead on. Guile then ran next to Cell and quickly ducked down. When he stood up he did a back flip and performed his Flash Kick. Cell caught his foot and threw him out of the Arena. "These fight aren't lasting very long." I said as Guile hit the ground.  



	15. The Real Fight Starts

Barlog went next. He tried using his strongest punch, but Cell caught it and threw him out of the arena. "Enough of this foolishness. Why don't you people let a real warrior fight." Vegeta said. "My thoughts exactly." Sagat said and stepped up. He barely got his foot down before Cell pushed him off with his energy and said, "Not you. Vegeta why don't you try." He said. Vegeta smirked and floated over to the Arena. "Now we can get started." He said. For the first time Cell got in a more defensive pose rather than standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Vegeta charged at Cell and they both disappeared. I followed them with my eyes along with the other Z fighters and Musashi. Vegeta and Cell traded punches and Kicks for a while before landing back on the arena floor. "What just happened?" Chun Lee asked. "They move too fast you to follow. But they were mostly punching and kicking anyway."  
  
Vegeta and Cell charged at each other again and, like the last time, disappeared from view. But this time a shockwave of energy exploded form the center of the arena and numerous smaller ones appeared in the air. Each one where Cell or Vegeta landed a blow to the other. They Finally appeared again only Vegeta was on the ground and silently saying numerous curses he knew. "Poor Vegeta." I said sarcastically. He just glared at me and I backed away. Just then a two people came up to the arena. The X-men almost instantly recognized them. One of them had white hair and a metal arm, and a big gun, the next guy had an M tattooed over his right eye and also carried a big gun, just not as big. "We're here to help out. The guy with a metal arm said. "Thank you Cable, Bishop. You're help will be greatly appreciated." Cyclops said and shook Bishops hand. Goku had just started fighting with Cell when they appeared and I had a feeling they wouldn't be the last. Goku had to turn up to Lvl three when trying to beat Cell. Unfortunately, he ran out of energy and Cell beat him around for a while before throwing him out of the arena.  
  
Cell was getting really confidante in his new strength after beating Goku and Vegeta. I was right when I said Cable and Bishop wouldn't be the last to show up because after Goku's fight chibi-Trunks and Goten came flying up to the arena. "It seems like a lot more people joined your little group after we died, Goku." Cell said when he saw the two boys run to their fathers. Gohan had been standing by Piccolo the whole time up to that point and finally decided to try to end the tournament himself. Gohan powered up to Lvl two and prepared himself to fight. "This isn't as much fun as the last tournament. And now I remember why." Cell said and floated above the arena. When Cell was well above the arena, he fired a small energy ball down into the arena and blew it up. "Much better. Now no more rules!" Cell said and landed. "Sounds good to me." Gohan said and charged at Cell.   



	16. New Moves

Cell dodged Gohan's first kick and countered with a chop to the neck. Trunks tried to help Gohan but was easily knocked aside. Cell kicked Gohan hard in his side and knocked him to his back. Cell then put his foot on Gohan's ribcage above his heart and started pushing down with his foot. "As you can see Gohan, I have more power after my second Death than I ever did. Musashi threw one of the Fusion Earrings at me and put the other one on. Cell watched him it on and was trying to figure out why. While his attention was diverted, Gohan grabbed Cells foot and blasted his leg off at the hip. Gohan flipped to his feet and fired more blasts at Cell followed my his Masenko. Cell sent a strong wave of energy out that pushed all of us back a couple of yards.  
  
Once he stopped, Bishop raised his gun and fired at Cell. Cell dodged his first three and deflected the fourth. The then fired a blast back at Bishop and hit his head. To my surprise Bishop got up and said, "My power is the ability to absorb your blast, intensify it and send it right back." Then he did just that. Cell still deflected the blast, regrew his leg to almost everyone's surprise and said, "That makes me wonder, how much can you absorb before your body explodes? Lets find out." Cell charged up the Kamehameha again before he felt I had charged up a lot of energy as well. He turned to face me and saw my hands in front of me like Vegeta before he fired his Final Flash. "Psycho Flash!", "Kamehameha" we shouted at the same time.   
  
Our beams met in the middle and pushed back and forth for a while until I sent another wave of energy into mine. The wave hit Cells beam and slowly made it's way toward Cell, turning Cell's bean into the color of mine behind it. "Heh, it's over now Cell," I said, "That wave is absorbing your beam and turning it into mine. When it hits you, all of the energy in your body will turn into mine and destroy you from the inside." Cell looked surprised for a second then fired more energy into his beam until the wave stopped just in front of him. He then smirked again and sent even more energy into his beam and went the wave back to me. 'He's putting out to much energy, I can't absorb it all.' I realized and stopped firing mine in time to jump out of the way. The beam kept going and was heading straight to Musashi. "Move it Sashi!" I yelled. He just shook his head and charged a ball of energy beside him. He sent created a sphere of energy around him just before Cell's beam hit him. The beam was stretched across the sphere and soon disappeared all together. "Cool. And energy absorption technique." I said.  
  
Goten and Chibi-Trunks were doing this strange little dance which ended with their fingertips touching. I figured out what they were doing after they shouted "Fusion-Ha!" They then fused into Gotenks. "Yeah now we're ready to kick Cell's butt." He said. He sounded like Trunks and Goten talking at the same time. Gotenks then powered up to Lvl three and charged at Cell again. He got in several hits before Cell smashed him into the ground. After the dust cleared and Cell moved to fight Piccolo Goten and Chibi-Trunks crawled out of the whole. "Wow he is strong, no wonder he killed your dad." Chibi Trunks said.  



	17. The beginning of the end

Storm summoned a cloud to cover the sky above us and sent bolts of lightning at Cell, and guided the one's that would've hit one of the other fighters. Cell dodged the bolts easily and then turned to Storm who was floating in the air. He was about to fly over to her and stop her from sending any more after him when he found out his feet were stuck. Spider Man and Venom had recovered from their fight and used their webbing to keep Cell on the ground for a split second, which was more than enough time for Storm to send every lightning bolt she could straight at Cell. Cell tried to shield himself from the lightning but couldn't avoid total damage as the bolts blasted an arm off. "Cell sent another wave of energy out pushing everyone back again just long enough for him to regrow his arm. 'This isn't working, everytime we blast something off, he knocks us back and regrows it." I said to Musashi. "If only your Psycho Flash attack worked." Musashi said. "I don't have enough power, he just puts too much force in his beam for it to work." I said.   
  
Cyclops had taken his visor off and sent a full power blast at Cell. He just deflected it again like he always does and countered with is own blast. He sent a ball shaped blast this time and it reminded me of one of my attacks. 'Worth a try.' I thought to myself and jumped into the air again. I put one and in front of me and focused energy in front of my palm. I gathered a ball of gray energy before shouting, "Shadow Bomb" and fired it at Cell. Cell tried to deflect it as usual, but the orb exploded in a giant gray blast. When the dust settled again, Cell was on his feet on the ground. "What did you do to me?" He asked furiously. "I disabled you're ability to use energy to fight with." I said with a smirk. I didn't mention I never tried it on an android before and didn't know how long it would last.   
  
It wasn't long enough. I had charged at Cell and prepared another blast to use at point blank range while he tried to fire a blast at me with no effect. I was right in front of him and about to throw the blast at his face when he finally got his energy use back and blasted me at point black range instead. I flew back several feet before hitting the ground and skidded a couple more before stopping. I slowly stood up, but almost immediately fell down again and spit out the blood that had built up in my mouth and realized Cell was winning. 'How? How can he be so strong? It doesn't make any sense. Gohan killed him before but now he's the one who's winning. It just doesn't make sense. Chun Lee, Ken and Ryu were attacking Cell up close with their super moves. Ryu with his Vacuum Hurricane Kick, Ken with his Shinryuu Ken, and Chun Lee with her Kikou-Shou. Cell was staggering from those attacks but still managed to kick all three of them away from him.  



	18. A desperate plan

'He's beginning to show signs of weakening. But maybe Musashi stole his energy when he absorbed the beam." I thought back to when Musashi absorbed Cell's Kamehameha with the energy sphere of his. And I got an idea. "Musashi." I called out weakly, 'I still haven't recovered from Cells attack." I thought and rubbed the spot where the blast hit me. "What is it Ko? Huh? Your bleeding." Musashi said when he came over. " I know, I know. But I need to know something. You know when you absorbed Cells Kamehameha?" I asked. "Yeah, I remember. It's called the Power Absorb I learned how to do that a long time ago." Musashi said. "Can you channel it into a beam?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, I call it the Hyper Beam." He said. Great then there may be a way to stop him. I said then explained my plan. When I was done explaining it to Musashi, he went and told it to Jean so she could telepathically tell it to the others. During that time, I made my way to the area around Cell and began charging the Psycho Flash again while praying that this would work.   
  
Cell was busy fighting Wolverine who was cutting away at Cell's arms and was fast enough to get out of range making Cell lose his temper. Musashi also began charging his Hyper Beam the same way he charged his Power Absorb. Wolverine Kept Cell Busy long enough for anyone who could fire an energy attack at Cell to get behind him. After a few more minutes I had gathered enough to fire my Psycho Flash again and Musashi began his Hyper Beam by covering in a bluish glow. Jean sent Wolverine a telepathic message to get out of the way. Wolverine gave Cell one more slash then ran in the other direction. Cell was about to fire a blast after Wolverine when he felt my energy. I had just fired my Psycho flash when Cell noticed and he fired a Kamehameha to counter my beam. Like the last time I fired the extra wave to begin the energy absorption, only this time I wasn't going as fast as before. "Don't you learn, last time you did this you had to jump out of the way." Cell Taunted. "Actually I did learn something from the last time." I said. "What can you do to stop me?" Cell asked. "Me, nothing. Them, you'll see." I said motioning towards, Musashi and the others. Cell looked over and saw Musashi fire his Hyper Beam into my Psycho Flash causing to become light purple instead of dark purple.   
  
The Hyper Beam combined with my Psycho Flash, greatly increasing it's power. Cell just increased the power of his Kamehameha and once again started pushing the beam back to me. "Is that the best you can do?" Cell asked. "Just wait." Wolverine said with a smirk. Just then Cyclops fired a fully powered optic blast into the energy field around Musashi. Gambit threw whatever he could charge up, Storm focused a near constant stream of thunder onto Musashi's energy field, Jubilee fired her pyrokenisis, Ryu and Ken fired Shinku-Hadokens, Chun Lee threw her fire balls, Bishop and Cable fired their lasers, Trunks and Chibi-Trunks fired a constant beam, Vegeta fired his Final Flash, Goku, Goten and Gohan fired the Kamehameha, Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon, Dahlsim used his Yoga Flame, Guile repeatedly launched Sonic Booms and Sagat used his Tiger Shots.  
  
All the attacks combined together in Musashi's beam and then into mine. I could hear Musashi straining to keep the beams in control while they passed through his shield and into his beam. I was also having trouble due to the blast I had earlier which now felt like it was burning a whole through me. I kept my beam on Cells and pushed as hard as I could. With all the energy now flowing into my beam the rate at which it absorbed and transformed Cell's beam was almost instant, and Cell was soon covered in a light purple glow. Cell gave one final scream as all his energy was transformed into mine and destroyed him from the inside. The glow around Cell slowly turned more opaque and Cell began to grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared in the Psycho Flash's beam and his screams died out as he was totally and finally destroyed.  



	19. Summoning Shinron

As soon as I felt Cell's energy disappear, I stopped the Psycho Flash and fell to the ground. The last thing I saw before nearly slipping into unconsciousness was Jubilee and Musashi running over to me. Just before I did pass out, though, I felt a small object being pushed into my mouth. I almost spit it out, but someone's hand held my mouth closed until I swallowed it. I instantly felt my energy return and my wound healing up. I opened my eyes and saw Jubilee's face, her eyes staring into mine. "There's no way you're leaving me, Wolvie does that too much, I'm not having the two most important people to me doing that." She said with tears in her eyes. I just laid there and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." I said before sitting up. "What was forced into my mouth?" I asked. "That was a Senzu Bean, trunks gave it to me and told me to give you one." Musashi said.   
  
After we all ate a Senzu Bean and healed up, we gave the extra's to the other fighter's that helped out. "Should we give one to Dan?" Ken asked. "Who?" I asked. "The guy in the pink." Ken said. "Oh. Isn't he a little… you know." I said waving my hand. Ken started laughing and said, "No, I don't think so. I think he wears that to insult me and Ryu." Spider Man strung up a camera and took a picture of everyone saying he would get them developed and send them to us. After he got the address' from the people who wanted the copies, he went to work trying to unstick his camera. Captain America said good bye and left his own way as did the Street Fighters. We were about to leave for New York when we noticed Spider Man and Venom still hadn't left yet. Do you guys live here or something?" Cyclops asked. "No, we're from New York." Spider Man said. "Why don't we just give you a lift. That's where we're going." Cyclops offered. "That's okay, Venom and I are going to race our own way back to New York. It's our way of competing without fighting." Spider Man said. "Good luck then." Cyclops said and got in the Blackbird.   
  
The Z Fighters flew behind the Blackbird to New York. We landed at the Mansion and we went inside the mansion. "What are ya'll going to now?" Rouge asked. "We're going to find the last Dragon Ball so we can wish back everyone who was killed by Cell. But we've already searched all over Japan and couldn't find a trace of it." Goku said. "Can the Dragon Balls really summon a dragon?" I asked. "Yep. It's the coolest thing seeing the Dragon appear." Goten said excitedly. I got up and ran into my room and came down wit a capsule. "Hey my mom's company makes those." Chibi-Trunks said. "Really." I said, "I just wanted to give you guys something." "You don't have to, really." Chi Chi said. I just pushed the button and threw it to the ground. There was a small puff of smoke then the Dragon Ball appeared where the capsule landed. "You mean he's had the last Dragon Ball this whole time?" Vegeta said. Goku flew back to their hotel with Krillen and Gohan to get the other six and flew back to the mansion.  
  
The seven Dragon Balls started pulsing with light when the were all gathered and Goku stood in front of them and said. "Eternal Dragon, By your name I summon you. Shinron." After he said that the sky suddenly went dark. Storm almost panicked my the sudden change in light and tried to move the clouds. "This is supposed to happen." Krillen whispered when he saw her. We watched in amazement as a rat of light shot up into the clouds and started bending and taking shape into a dragon. Finally the Dragon lowered its head and said I a deep booming voice, "You have awoken me from my slumber. For that I will grant any two wishes in my power, choose them carefully. "Can you revive all the people killed by Cell?" Yamcha asked. "I can." The dragon responded. "Alright, I didn't think it would work for a second there." Krillen replied. "Why not?" Gohan asked. "Well, we made that exact same wish when you killed Cell last time remember." Krillen said. "But that was in Japan, this is New York, these people haven't been wished back yet." Yamcha said. "We wish you would revive all those killed by Cell." Goku said. "It shall be done." The dragon replied and started glowing for a while.   
  
When he finally returned to his normal color he said, "Now make you're second wish." We all started thinking about the second wish. After a bit of thought, Cyclops made a suggestion to the others and they told him to go ahead and let him make the wish. After the wish was granted, the Dragon disappeared and the Dragon Balls flew up and shot off in different directions. "I'm surprised Vegeta didn't wish for immortality." Goku said. "Because Kakarot, I've gave up on wanting immortality when I married Bulma and realized I would have to watch her pass on and leave me." Vegeta explained. I was going to suggest that he wish Bulma immortal but Krillen, realizing what I was thinking, motioned for me not to give him the idea.  



	20. After the battle

With the wishes made and the Dragon Balls scattered around the world again, the Z fighters packed their stuff from the hotels and came back to the mansion for a final good-byes. "Why don't you guy come with us?" Gohan asked me and Musashi. Musashi just said, "I'll go if Kojiro goes. I had just found out my buddy's alive and we have a lot of catching up to do." "Well?" Gohan asked turning to me. 'If I go with them I can train and become a stronger fighter than I am now.' I thought to myself, excited at the chance to get stronger. But then I looked over where Jubilee had fallen asleep and said, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm needed here more. Besides now there will be two groups of saiyans on both halves of the world. We can protect his side and you can protect your side. If we need ya, we'll let you know." I said. "Alright. Take care of yourselves." Gohan said and flew off toward the airport with the other Z fighters.  
  
The next morning Jubilee decided to let the Professor know about the second wish. That he didn't find out about because he was still in Washington and just came back last night. We snuck into his room and I moved his chair away from his bed and into the corner. Jubilee reset his alarm to go off in a minute and we left the room with his hoverchair. Wolverine saw us looking in the Profs. room and asked what we were up to. "We're letting the Prof. know about the wish we made last night." Jubilee said just before the alarm went off. The Prof. hit the snooze button and rolled back over in his sleep. "And here I thought Chuck wakes up early and studies or something like that. Now what?" Logan said. "I was prepared for this." Jubilee said and started counting down on her fingers. When she got to zero the alarm went off again. This time the Prof. hit the button and moved to get in his chair. Only to fall off his bed. He stood up and started dusting himself off and scanned the room for his chair before seeing us at the doorway. "I thought smart people catch on to unusual things." I said. "I did. I noticed My alarm wet off early and my chair has been moved." The Prof. said. "And now you've got to walk outside your room to get it." I added. "Yes and now I got to walk out…" the Prof. said then stopped when he realized he was walking on his own two legs. "Surprise!" Jubilee and me shouted. Later that day we explained the whole battle with Cell, the other fighters that were there and the Dragon.   
  
After fighting Cell the other enemies of the X-Men just didn't seem that hard. A couple years later, Logan finally settled his score with Sabretooth, Rouge found a way to control her power and is getting married to Gambit. Jean and Scott will soon have a son and they've already got a name for him, Nathan Dayspring Summers. Musashi got in touch with his girlfriend, Kayura, through King Kai and he managed to find away to get he to Earth, she should bee here next week. Scott can finally control his optic blasts without the visor or sunglasses thanks to the Dragon Balls and he's loving every minute of it, those things cost a bundle to replace when they get broken. Jubilee and I are officially a couple to the rest of the X-Men we go almost everywhere together, we also have a prankster's reputation. (Beast still won't let us near him with water.) Storm finally got over her Claustrophobia with Beast's help, now she and Logan have been going out and sometime Jubes and I double date with them.  
  
And we also alternate between us flying to Japan to meet the Z Fighters and the Z Fighters flying to New York for our annual reunions. The FOH found out about the X-Men helping to defeat Cell, who had killed almost the entire population of New York, and realized not all mutants, especially the X-Men, weren't out to destroy mankind and worked with them to stop the Brotherhood of Mutants who still believed themselves superior to humans. Just wait until they meet me, then they'll find out who's superior. Speaking of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto no longer leads them. Xavier finally convinced him to help them live with humans peacefully. Genoshia no longer gets the support it once had and is now becoming a small terrorist nation. And Llandra helps out more as well and I've never seen the Prof. happier. (Boy was she surprised to see the Prof. no longer crippled, they spent a night celebrating on the town.)  
  
Trunks also tells me little bits about the future every now and then when I see him. But telling you would spoil the surprises now wouldn't it.  



	21. End thoughts, credits, etc

  
  
I got a few ideas for my fic that i would like to clear out where I got them  
  
First of all, thank you for the riviews I got before this was finished I appreciated hearing from both of you.  
  
Second the Dream/Premonition idea came from the music video "The Call" by the Backstreet Boys. That's a cool song and the video's not bad either.  
  
The songs in the Karaoke chapters are Definatly not mine but they're my favorite and Some of my ideas come from listining to music and letting my mind wander around the characters and I often get ideas of them singing to a crowd so I decided to use some songs in my fics. (Jubilee's last song was from Luanr Silver Star Story Complete.)  
  
I searched the Internet for the lyrics using Yahoo and putting in, "(song's name here)" Lyrics, and hitting search.  
  
I especially want to thank Big B for the idea to use the other super heros in the story. I hadn't thought of that until the day I read his review.  
  
The Game Virtua fighter 2 is not mine either but I saw a Generation X made for T.V. movie that was pretty cool and Jubilee played that game so I thought why not?  
  
The resteraunts I listed are not paying me to use them in this fic, I just enjoy eating at those places, Especially Chinese food.  
  
Some of you are probably wondering why some of the enemies were killed or beaten so easily was because I am above all others a DBZ fan and that's why I made Kojiro and Musashi Saiyans.  
  
I've only seen up to the Episode where Chibi-Trunks and Goten fight and Chibi-Trunks wins on Dragon Ball Z, butI did find out about some things on the internet and that's how I knew the way it turns out, so to answear Big B's first reveiew, What guy in the sword?  
  
I hope you'll read and Reiview the new fic I'm working on and posting about Kojiro and it's going to be a multi DBZ/RPG crossover and I'm only working on the first game right now, I'm having trouble with a title but It's going to be called "Life Goes On" for now.  
  
And PLEASE PLEASE someone review Adventures of Pash. I am seriously stuck on that story and experiencing major writers block about what anime or game to use. I could really use some suggestions about what to use or I'll just take it off completly.  
  
I also have several other fic ideas in my head at once and I am working on several at once. By the time you're reading this I should have a list posted call FanFic Ideas. Pease check it out and let me know which ones you want me to hurry up and finish or start. Also new ideas would be nice. minor note: I have to store these stories on my home computer since I no longerhave access to another computer right now so NO HENTAIS OR LEMONS please.  
  
About the Fusion thing, I only know of the Namekian fusions being permanent and the I thought the Fusion Earrings form only lasted while both earrings were on and the Fusion Dance only lasts for a half hour.  
  
If you're reading down here, You must be bored. Thanks for reading the story and try to read and review my others, I'm working to get the earlier ones broken down into paragraphs.  
  
Arigatou Gozaimaz.  
  
Also if you're having trouble with Japanese in some fics you could try to find "Japanese Terms From My Fics" by Ratha in MiscLists, it's helpful   
and "A Little Japanese" by Eternal SailorM, if she hasn't removed it. (I'm having a little trouble finding it again, but it has more translations than some of the other ones I've seen. (they're really fun to use in Chat rooms like Sailormoon.com.))  
  
I'm still rambling on here and it's 6:23 A.M. and I just can't sleep  
  
But I would like to see more serious fics with Jubilee, some I've found are pretty good and don't involve her being silly or acting stupid. The same with Yuffie from FFVII and Selphie from FFVIII.  
  
Okay I'm done now.  
  
Sayoonara,   
Sarabada,  
  
and   
  
"Good bye, Good luck and Bon Voyagee"  
-Babs from Tiny Toons, How I spent my summer vacation" My sister watched that every year when summer starts. 


End file.
